la route est longue
by Elinordreams
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis deux ans Remus est parti mais le monde continue de tourner pour les autres ainsi que pour Nymphadora. Le retour de ce dernier va tout bouleverser.
1. Un retour inattendu

Il pleuvait en ce mois de Janvier sur les rues de Londres.

Une jeune femme resserra son étreinte sur sa cape.

Elle avait un air triste qui se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux couleurs ébène, sa vrai couleur.

Cette jeune femme n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif vers son appartement qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon et fiancée, Peter Davis.

La grande guerre était finie depuis deux ans.

Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Harry était depuis lors marié à Hermione.

Ron à Luna et Ginny vivait le parfaite amour avec Neville.

Et Remus dans tout ça?

Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la guerre, il était parti sans retourner, et surtout sans elle.

Pourtant ils s'étaient rapprochés à la mort de Dumbledore mais il faut croire que cela n'a pas suffi à faire admettre au loup-garou son amour pour elle-même si maintenant elle doutait qu'il l'a vraiment aimé au vu de sa fuite en avant pendant tout ce temps où ils étaient tous deux des membres actifs de l'Ordre.

Elle soupira à cette pensée.

Elle ne devait plus penser à ça, à lui …

Il était parti après la grande guerre en ne donnant aucune explication à personne.

Il n'était jamais revenu au grand dam de Molly.

Tonks, elle, s'était fait une raison enfin en apparence et avait refait sa vie comme il lui avait demandé.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant la porte de son immeuble.

Peter n'était pas encore revenu du ministère.

Elle déposa les courses dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant sur le bord de sa fenêtre Hedwige.

Elle lui ouvrit et prit la lettre que lui tendait l'oiseau.

C'était Hermione :

_**Ma Chère Tonks,**_

_**Tu es invitée avec Peter au Terrier ce soir pour un grand repas**_

_**Pour les trois ans de mariage de Bill et Fleur.**_

_**Il y aura tout le monde. Je t'en supplie Dora ça te fera du bien.**_

_**On s'inquiète pour toi…**_

_**Je t'embrasse ainsi qu'Harry.**_

_**Hermione.P.**_

Elle posa la lettre sur la table et soupira.

C'est vrais qu'elle n'allait pas bien et ça depuis deux ans.

Depuis que Remus était parti en fait, elle l'aimait tellement.

Peter l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour effacer toutes ses blessures, il la soutenait : il l'aimait comme elle l'aurait pu l'espérer d'un homme.

La clé dans la serrure la sortie de sa léthargie.

-Bonjour ma puce, fit Peter en arrivant avec un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjour! ! Ce soir nous sommes invités au Terrier pour fêter les trois ans de mariage de Bill et Fleur.

-Très bien ça nous fera du bien de sortir et de voir des gens que l'on apprécie.

Il s'approcha de Dora et l'embrassa avec une extrême douceur.

Elle lui sourit et partit se préparer.

Vers 19h30, ils transplanèrent devant la porte du Terrier.

Peter frappa et Molly vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Peter, Tonks je suis si contente de vous voir, s'exclama-t-elle avant de les enlacer.

-Bonsoir Molly.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

Ils arrivèrent au salon où il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Après les salutations d'usage, ils prirent place et discutèrent.

A ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

A la stupeur de Tonks il ne manquait pourtant personne se dit-elle.

Les autres avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

Elle croisa, pourtant le regard serein d'Hermione et détourna les yeux pour regarder ce nouveau venu.

Elle poussa un cri de stupeur quand elle reconnut la silhouette élancée de Remus Lupin.


	2. Quand la plaie s'entrouve

Tonks mis une main devant sa bouche et sentit la main de Peter se refermer sur l'autre.

Il eût un silence, Remus baissa la tête.

Quand enfin Bill, le premier, reprit ses esprits, il alla vers Remus et le sera dans ses bras.

Ce qui eût pour effet de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Passé la surprise tout le monde se leva pour saluer et enlacer le revenant avec une joie non dissimulé.

Seule Dora paraissait ne pas vouloir y croire.

Quand tout le monde fût retourné à sa place, Remus se dirigea vers Tonks, et soupira comme pour se donner du courage, il lui tendit, alors, sa main en lui disant :

-Bonsoir Nymphadora.

La réponse ne se fît pas attendre.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Tu m'entends? Je ne veux plus te voir, pas après m'avoir laissé comme cela sans réponses à mes questions! Cria-t-elle et elle transplana suivit de près par Peter.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Dora lui sauta dans les bras, elle était en larmes.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa fiancée.

Il la réconforta, lui murmura des choses paisibles même si il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment lui-même devait réagir face à la réaction de Nymphadora.

Quand elle fût calmée, il commença à parler :

-C'est donc lui , celui qui t'a t'en fait souffrir.

-Oui, renifla-t-elle.

De nouveaux sanglots la secouèrent.

-Chut, ne pleure plus mon ange, je suis là. Je t'aime.

Après plus d'une heure elle s'endormit enfin.

Au Terrier après le départ précipité de Dora, Remus était accablé.

S'il était parti il y a deux ans c'était pour elle.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Pourtant si elle savait comme il avait souffert de cette séparation que sa raison considérait comme utile mais son cœur avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Il faut parfois faire des choix pour le bien des autres et non pour ça, c'était sa philosophie.

Il fallait juste qu'il assume les conséquence de ses actes et tôt ou tard son cœur s'y fera.

De toute façon il est "trop vieux, trop pauvre et surtout trop dangereux" pour une jeune femme comme Nymphadora.

Après tout ne disait-on pas de lui que c'était quelqu'un de raisonnable, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait être.

Il avait dix ans d'égards avec la jeune femme, pas de quoi lui offrit la vie qu'elle désire et par-dessus tout c'était un loup-garou!

Non il ne pouvait pas, non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, c'était juste une sorte de règlement comme si il ne pouvait pas aimer voilà c'est tout.

Pourquoi alors Dora avait réussi à le conquérir lui si solitaire ?

La question encore maintenant était trop mystérieuse pour lui, lui qui est si intelligent n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette alchimie entre eux.

Pendant trente ans il avait accepté sa condition de loup-garou mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'a détesté autant.

Une fine main sera son épaule en le sortant de sa léthargie.

Hermione, c'est elle qui l'avait convaincu de revenir au bout de deux ans il avait fini par céder.

Harry lui avait alors dit en riant qu'elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

-Remus, ça va? Je suis tellement navrée… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça... Lui dit-elle gênée tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste à prévoir. En revenant je lui ai remis tout ça en tête. Elle a tellement souffert par ma faute je suis un parfait idiot. Je pense repartir m'éloigner d'elle qu'elle vive en paix avec Peter.

-Mais tu l'as connais elle voudra des explications tu vas devoir rester Remus, tu ne peux plus fuir comme avant ou du moins je ne te le conseille pas, vous avez trop souffert. Elle t'aime encore ça se voit.

Puis Hermione repartit dans la cuisine où tout le monde était pour commencer à déguster les merveilleux mets préparés par Molly, laissant un Remus désemparé, peu fier de ce qu'il venait encore de faire subir à Nymphadora.


	3. Les souvenirs

Le lendemain matin, Dora se leva péniblement de son lit, elle se retourna mais ne vit pas Peter.

Elle alla comme un automate jusqu'à la cuisine où il y avait un bout de parchemin.

Elle le lut à haute voix :

_**Ma Dora,**_

_**Je suis partis au ministère ne t'inquiète pas je vais prévenir ton département que tu es malade repose toi, mon ange.**_

_**A ce soir.**_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Peter**_

Elle sourit en voyant son petit-déjeuner préparé, il était comme ça prévenant et surtout compréhensif envers elle.

Elle grignota un peu et alla se doucher.

Après cela, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Dora repensa à sa dernière discussion avec Remus deux ans auparavant :

**Flash-Back**

-Dora, je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. "Trop vieux, trop.."

Tonks le coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche

-Puisque je te dis que je m'en fiche.

-Et moi, si je te dis que je ne t'aime pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Il se lamentait déjà d'avoir dit ça. Quand il sentit une main chaude contre son torse.

Il grogna.

-Nymphadora...!

-Chut, tu vois c'est pour ça que ne te crois pas, murmura-t-elle sa main sur son cœur, quand je suis là ton cœur s'emballe.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Dora avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Elle se posait tant de questions mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui demander son reste.

Pourtant il le faudra, car elle est bien consciente que si elle veut essayer de vivre et non survivre comme elle le fait depuis deux ans, il faudra qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec Peter une vie heureuse et épanouie.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était épanouie en ce moment, il suffisait de voir son visage fatiguée tous les jours, la couleur peu commune de ses cheveux et le peu d'éclat qu'elle avait dans le regard.

Alors oui, elle irait lui parler mais pas tout de suite…

Elle avait besoin juste d'un peu de temps, oui c'est ça un temps mort pour contrôler ses émotions.

Au Terrier, Remus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi comme c'était le cas depuis deux ans.

Il se leva et partit à la fenêtre en laissant vagabonder ses pensées vers elle, toujours elle...

Leur première rencontre lui revint alors à l'esprit

**Flash-Back :**

Il était assis au 12 Square Grimmaud avec Sirius son meilleur ami en attendant la réunion de l'Ordre ainsi que le nouveau membre qui était la cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks.

On la disait d'une maladresse peu commune et d'un manque de ponctualité.

Elle le confirma dès son arrivée en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée, elle se serait cassé le nez sans l'intervention de Remus qui la captura dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

Avec un fin sourire, elle s'était excusée et leurs regards s'étaient accrochés sans pouvoir se détacher de toute la réunion.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la brise matinale et emporter ainsi avec elle son unique larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Il avait mal bien sûr mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qui lui infligé et il s'en voulait amèrement de ça.

C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Pas sa souffrance car il s'en remettrait, il s'en était toujours remis.

Il avait déjà tout perdu, James, Lily, Sirius mais elle, elle était encore trop jeune pour souffrir ainsi surtout si elle souffrait à cause d'un vieux loup-garou miteux comme lui.


	4. Première entrevue

Au bout de quelques jours, Dora se sentait un peu mieux et décida donc d'aller voir Remus non sans appréhension.

Allait-il encore s'enfuir?

Elle transplana au Terrier où Molly la conduisit devant sa chambre.

Elle frappa timidement.

-Oui, entrez, répondit le timbre si particulier de Remus ce qui la fit frémir.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit de la surprise dans son regard ambré.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant que Tonks ne prenne la parole.

-Pourquoi, m'as-tu laissé? Suis-je si idiote en croyant que tu m'aimais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, réponds-moi Remus, je veux savoir!

Remus passa sa main sur sa nuque, signe qu'il était gêné remarqua Tonks.

-J'ai... Je… J'ai eu peur, bredouilla-t-il, Nymphadora, je ne pouvais t'offrir ce que tu me demandais. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Tu es bien mieux avec Peter. Je ne veux pas te perdre, finit-il pas avouer.

-Alors c'est donc ça! Tu as peur de souffrir n'est-ce pas Remus? Reste donc dans ton monde pour ne pas frustrer ta petite personne, cria-t-elle, mais sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je sais aussi que celui qui a conduit tes pas ici ce n'est pas ta raison mais ton cœur malheureusement il a encore fuit devant la raison, explosa-t-elle. Pour l'Ordre nous nous verrons encore, mais sache qu'en dehors des réunions et des missions je ne veux te voir! Si tu savais comme je te hais à cet instant mais comme je t'aime aussi! Sur ce je te dis au revoir! Termina-t-elle et elle claqua la porte.

Remus de l'autre côté passa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmura tristement :

-Je t'aime tellement mais tu as raison, je suis lâche face à ton amour, je préfère fuir. Mais comprends-moi je ne suis pas habitué à ce sentiment et je ne veux pas ma lycanthropie ne me le permet pas, je me suis toujours contenté de l'amitié.

Et pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre Remus pleura, pour la peine qu'il lui causait encore, pour la peine qu'il s'infligeait.

Il avait du mal à la reconnaitre, Nymphadora avait beaucoup changé et il a plus que je conscience que tout ceci était encore de sa faute.

Il l'a fait détruite, à petit feux mais le résultat était le même, elle était rongé à l'intérieur par un amour surdimensionné dont il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de tout ça.

Tout le dépassait …

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'aimait mais que ce n'était pas assez et que beaucoup de chose rentraient en ligne de compte pour leur histoire.

Il avait tellement peu confiance en lui qui pensait qu'elle serait plus heureuse loin de lui, même si ça faisait mal, même si une lame était figée dans son cœur depuis deux ans.

Il devait rester ferme et fort pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre en toute tranquillité, avec un homme de son âge pas lui.

Il pensait pour voir continuer ainsi mais l'avenir lui réserve bien des surprises.


	5. Enfermée avec toi

Une nouvelle réunion s'organisa au 12 Square Grimmaud où chacun allait recevoir son ordre de mission.

Parce que malgré que la guerre soit finie, les mangemorts et les différents partisans de Voldemort étaient encore en cavale.

L'Ordre était donc restait soudé pour pouvoir continuer la traque contre les forces du mal.

A la stupeur de tous, McGonagall avait choisi Remus et Tonks pour une visite de routine au manoir des Malfoy maintenant vide.

-Euh... Non, désolée je ne peux pas y aller, se hâta-t-elle de dire.

Remus baissa la tête et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-Je suis navrée Tonks mais vous allez devoir faire avec, déclara McGonagall avant de transplaner en mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.

Remus la regardait toujours.

-On se retrouve à 21heure devant chez toi? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, fut la seule réponse de Nymphadora.

Remus transplana au Terrier.

Peter prit Tonks dans ses bras, ils restèrent un bon moment comme cela.

Puis, Peter, pour détendre l'atmosphère, en rentrant dans leur appartement commença à la chatouiller, s'en suivit une bataille sans merci que Peter remporta.

Vers 21h le patronus de Remus arriva dans le salon, prévenant ainsi sa présence.

Dora regarda Peter qui paraissait inquiet, elle l'embrassa comme pour le rassurer, s'habilla chaudement et descendit, il l'attendait.

-Bonsoir, Dora, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjouant.

-B'soir, grommela-t-elle. On y va?

-Oui, oui.

Il la pris dans ses bras, pour transplaner, elle frissonna.

Il la regarda d'un air inquiet, protecteur puis ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du manoir Malfoy.

Ils commencèrent par le premier étage où ils ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal.

Le deuxième étage par contre était plus intéressant on voyait nettement que des anciens mangemorts en fuite se cachaient et se retrouvaient là, assez souvent.

Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre sordide, à peine avaient-ils passé l'encadrement qu'une explosion retentit dans leur dos.

Remus poussa sans ménagement Dora au sol et tomba sur elle comme pour la protéger.

La porte se referma sur eux, les mangemorts les avaient coincé, Lupin sans voulait de ne pas avoir su faire attention.

Et la pleine lune qui était dans même pas une semaine.

Il senti quelque chose sous lui, Dora.

-Dora, Dora, ça va? S'enquit-il tout en se relevant pour permettre à la jeune femme dans faire autant.

-Mais oui, je ne suis pas en sucre, s'énerva-t-elle, je suppose que nous sommes coincés.

Il affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Super!

Ils restèrent une bonne heure-là sans parler essayant tour à tour d'ouvrir la porte, de transplaner mais impossible peine perdue.

Dora soupira, elle s'ennuyait ferme et en avait vraiment assez de cette situation du chat et la souris, elle commença à parler :

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux de moi?

Remus se retourna vivement rouge comme une pivoine.

Visiblement elle attend une réponse se dit-il mais si elle savait allez courage Remus ment lui comme d'habitude.

-Je... Je préfère que l'on reste amis voilà tout, pour ton bien, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Dora crut un instant qu'il allait enfin lâcher prise mais non sa raison toujours elle.

Je vais lui poser une dernière question et s'il ne répond pas comme tout son être le clame, j'abandonne, pensa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas à ton goût?

-Si, enfin non.

Il la suppliait du regard d'arrêter de le torturer, il baissa les yeux et dit juste :

-Je ne peux pas, ne m'en veux pas, j'ai si peur pour toi…

Dora allait exploser, elle le haïssait tellement à ce moment mais Maugrey arriva dans la pièce pour les délivrer.

Ce qui lui empêcha de trouver une bonne répartie pour contrait encore une fois Remus dans ses arguments.

Elle le regarda intensément pour essayer de lui en lui mais il ne voulait pas accrocher son regard.

Maugrey les appelaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, il fallait lui répondre.

Tout en fixant Remus elle lui répondit :

-Nous sommes là Maugrey. Des mangemorts pas forcément ravis de nous trouver dans leur repère nous ont enfermés.

-Et la vigilance constante vous ne connaissez pas les jeunes ! Répliqua Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

-Désolée Maugrey, Remus était trop occupé à ne pas croiser mon regard pour faire attention ! Lança Dora avant que Maugrey ne fasse exploser la porte d'un sortilège puissant.

Nymphadora enjamba la porte démoli pour se retrouver dans le couloir avec Maugrey, avec une grimace pour Maugrey elle passa son chemin sans se retourner.

Remus ne cessait d'essayer d'accrocher le regard de Dora mais elle ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui, signe qu'elle abandonner songea Remus, je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot, je l'aime et j'ai réussi à la dégouter.

Il resta en arrière et perdit son regard dans le dos de Nymphadora


	6. Grande nouvelle, grande peine

Deux semaines après cette mission, lors d'une réunion au QG Peter se leva et prit la parole :

-Ma Dora, j'ose enfin alors que deux ans de pur bonheur s'achèvent avec toi mon amour et devant nos amis ici rassemblé, j'ose te demander ta main, Déclara-t-il.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration.

Ils regardèrent tous Dora qui elle fixait Remus, elle lut dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et osa presque dire non à son compagnon mais elle se ravisa bien vite en voyant dans le regard de Remus sa raison l'emporter encore une fois, une fois de trop se dit Dora.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Depuis qu'il était revenu dans leur vie son cœur avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un trop long hiver.

Elle regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et répondit :

-Oui.

Remus se leva de table, blême et tremblant.

Il sortit dans le jardin, pendant que Peter embrassait amoureusement Dora.

Hermione sortit pour voir Remus.

-Remus... ça va? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

-J'ai tout raté n'es-ce pas? Mais si elle savait comme je l'aime, je ferais tout pour elle mais d'un autre côté je suis content pour elle… Après tout, c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas d'elle dans ma vie, pour qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un de mieux mais ça n'empêche pas que ça fasse mal …

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, Dit doucement Hermione, arrête de te torturer.

-J'ai si peur de la blesser elle est tellement... fragile, je ne veux pas la briser ni un jour me rendre contre que pendant une de mes transformations je l'ai tué si tu savais comme j'en ai fait des cauchemars elle morte moi plein de sang!JE VEUX JUSTE LA PROTEGER DU MONSTRE QUE JE SUIS! Cria-t-il de désespoir.

-Remus je le sais calme toi ! Rassura Hermione.

-Je vais partir, je ne pourrais pas... Je l'aime mais je n'ai pas le droit, je passe mon besoin de la protéger avant mon besoin d'elle.

-Peut-être qu'après tout elle ne veut que toi, se hasarda-t-elle.

-Non, je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux pour elle je ne la mérite pas.

La pluie commença à tomber Hermione rentra, Lupin lui resta là, il releva son col.

Il ne savait pas que Dora avait tout entendu, elle sortit dehors sans manteau pour avoir des explications.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ça, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné j'ai tellement souffert, cette peur atroce de te perdre chaque jour! Remus dis-moi la vérité ? Supplia-t-elle.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il en était capable.

-Je me dois de te protéger contre moi, je ne veux pas te voir mourir dans mes bras je ne le supporterais pas.

Dora sentit les larmes lui monter elle les laissa couler, Remus lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je préfère te voir heureuse et moi souffrir, moi on s'en fou sache juste que...que...je t'aime Nymphadora.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et transplana vers une destination inconnue.

Tonks pleura toutes ses larmes de son corps sur le sol, il continuait de pleuvoir.

Peter alla la chercher et la porta jusque dans la maison du Square Grimmaud où elle s'endormit fatigué de souffrir.

Peter lui ne comprenait pas.

Il laissa le soin à Hermione de s'occuper d'elle, Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme l'embrassa et transplana.


End file.
